Why
by Sandararaa
Summary: [OneShoot] Taehyung tak mengerti, kenapa direktur di perusahaannya senang sekali menyiksa dan membuatnya kesal. Benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa. Why? [Seri 'Complete'-Wp/BTS Fanfiction/Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung/KookV/KookTae/RnR Juseyo]


**Why**

 **By Sandararaa**

 **Disclaimer** : BTS milik Big Hit dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan saya cuma minjem.

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung/KookV/KookTae

 **Summary** : [OneShoot] Taehyung tak mengerti, kenapa direktur di perusahaannya senang sekali menyiksa dan membuatnya kesal. Benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa. Why?

 **Warning** : Sho-ai, BL, BoyXBoy, Miss Typos, OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakkk

Tanpa perasaan, seorang pemuda tampak melempar sebuah laporan atau katakanlah sebuah proposal tepat di depan seorang namja lain-Kim Taehyung-yang tampak berdiri kaku dengan wajah tak percayanya di depan meja pemuda itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'brakk' yang membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Hei kau!"

Dan Taehyung menegang.

"Tsk, benar-benar! Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Ulangi dan selesaikan hari ini juga."

"T-tapi, Sajangnim..."

"Aku tak suka membuang-buang waktu. Jadi, cepat keluar dan selesaikan!" tegasnya tak terbantahkan sepaket dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tak mengumpat dalam hati setelahnya.

"B-baik, Sajangnim." Taehyung mengangguk lemah, kemudian mengambil proposal yang dilempar sampai jatuh oleh direkturnya-Jeon gila Jungkook-dan keluar dengan wajah tertekuk kesal hingga tak melihat jika Jungkook nampak tersenyum kecil melihatnya, sampai ia duduk di meja kerjanya dan menidurkan kepalanya disana.

"Kali ini, apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu?" Seorang namja bersurai orange-Park Jimin- bertanya seraya mendekati Taehyung dengan kursinya.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal, Jim." Menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkanya dengan emosi meluap-luap yang kentara di wajah manisnya, "Orang itu punya kepribadian buruk. Pemarah, tak punya belas kasihan, dan sewenang-wenang."

Tak lama kemudian, pandangan Jimin secara kebetulan teralih pada Jungkook yang nampak keluar dari ruangan dengan sekretarisnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jimin reflek memegangi tengkuknya yang mendadak meremang saat melihat tatapan tajam Jungkook, kearahnya? Sementara Taehyung tetap sibuk dengan dumelannya tanpa peduli Jimin mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruhku membuat proposal untuk produk baru dalam waktu satu hari sedangkan kau tidak?! Augghh rasanya aku mau gila!"

"Mungkin, Jeon Sajangnim menyukaimu." cicit Jimin tanpa sadar.

Taehyung tertawa sinis, "kurasa dia memang suka menjadikanku bulan-bulanan."

"Yak! Yak! Cuma perasaanku saja atau Jeon sajangnim baru saja melempar deadglare kearahku?" Jimin mendadak berteriak heboh saat Jungkook sudah tak terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak padaku, bantet. Tidak ada Sajangnim disini, apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak bantet, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu diamlah! Kepalaku sakit."

Dan pertengkaran seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

Bagiku itu memang benar-benar tak masuk akal. Bukan hanya sekali ia menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan tak masuk akal, misalnya menyuruhku membelikan kopi, mengecek laporan yang harusnya bisa dikerjakan oleh sekretarisnya dan sekarang?

Ya ampun, aku tahu jika pertemuan awal kami dulu memang pertemuan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik-sangat buruk. Menyiramnya dengan secangkir kopi panas. Oke, jangan memandangku dengan wajah seolah bahwa aku jahat, huh? Aku tak sengaja, benar-benar tak sengaja dan jangan tanya bagaimana wajahnya saat itu ketika aku merusak kemeja mahalnya itu, hah~ bahkan aku tak ingin mengingatnya.

Yang lebih parahnya, Taehyung tak tahu jika orang yang dicelakainya itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, CEO di perusahaan tempatnya wawancara.

Jangan bilang Jungkook menyiksanya karena hal itu.

"Aku bisa mati muda jika begini caranya, Jim." keluhnya dengan nada lemas sembari menjedukkan kepalannya di atas meja sementara Jimin hanya memandangnya prihatin sembari tersenyum samar. "Kuatkanlah dirimu, Tae."

Hari berikutnya

"Ulangi."

Hari berikutnya lagi

"Menyedihkan."

Hari berikutnya

"Inikah proposal yang ingin kau serahkan padaku?" Jungkook berujar sinis sembari mengangkat sedikit tinggi proposal Taehyung dengan sebelah tangan, remeh.

Kali ini Jungkook tak membaca di kursinya, melainkan berdiri dan bersandar di meja kerjanya sembari menatap Taehyung yang menunduk dihadapanya dengan aura dominasi yang bahkan sama sekali tak berkurang kadarnya.

"Benar, Sajangnim." kali ini Taehyung menjawabnya dengan tegas. Tapi, untuk sekali lagi, Taehyung melihat jika proposalnya kembali terlempar mengenaskan tepat di depan kaki tempatnya berpijak sekarang- "Ulangi."-dan Taehyung sungguh bosan mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung berucap lirih- "Kenapa, anda selalu membuat saya kesulitan, Sajangnim?"-Lanjut Taehyung, kali ini dengan pandangan mengarah tepat pada iris segelap malam milik Jungkook.

"Kau bertanya padaku, kenapa?" Jungkook menyeringai tipis dan Taehyung tertegun karenanya, sesaat Taehyung menyesali perbuatannya.

Taehyung benar-benar lupa jika direkturnya ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Jungkook maju selangkah mendekati Taehyung tanpa menghilangkan seringainya, begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang juga mengambil selangkah mundur kebelakang dengan gerak gusar sembari menggigit bubir menggemaskan, "Jadi, kenapa aku harus membuatmu kesulitan, hm?"

Taehyung gelagapan, ditambah jantungnya yang dengan tiba-tiba berdetak menyakitkan. What the- sejak kapan direkturnya jadi terlihat seksi begitu? Oke, bukankah sejak awal direkturnya memang tampan?

Bagaimana bisa ia tampak begitu sempurna hanya dengan balutan kemeja navi yang begitu pas membungkus tubuh atletisnya tak lupa lilitas dasi yang serasi sebagai pelengkapnya. Ya ampun, sadarlah Kim Taehyung!

"M-maaf Sajangnim, kurasa aku memang salah bicara." Taehyung mencoba memperbaiki.

Jungkook terus maju mendekatinya sembari terkekeh, "Salah bicara?"

Taehyung makin gelisah dan Jungkook menyukai ekspresi kebingungannya yang entah kenapa begitu imut bagi Jungkook, "Jelas sekali kau bilang bahwa aku menyulitkanmu."

Dukk

Dan Taehyung terpojok, saat tanpa sadar punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok di belakangnya. "K-kurasa aku harus segera memperbaikinya lagi Sajangnim!" tuturnya lagi dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung memutar tubuhnya berniat menggapai pintu sebelum sepasang lengan berbalut kemeja navi itu melingkari pundaknya-memeluknya dari belakang.

Taehyung mendadak menahan nafas!

"Hyung, bernafas." bisik Jungkook tepat ditelinga Taehyung. Dan entah bagaimana, Taehyung kembali bernafas meski terkesan terburu-buru. Sumpah Taehyung gugup, dan yang paling penting ia terkejut hingga badanya mendadak kaku dan kebas.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jimin, hyung." tambah Jungkook sembari menarik Taehyung lebih dekat hingga punggung Taehyung menempel di dadanya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara bergetar.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Tae-hyung?"

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya khawatir saat mendapati Taehyung yang hanya duduk diam di mejanya sembari memandangi laptopnya yang bahkan tak menyala sama sekali. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang juga memegangi kedua pipinya itu.

"Jim, tolong pukul aku."

Plak

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?" Taehyung berteriak sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak oleh Jimin.

"BUKANKAH KAU YANG MENYURUHKU MEMUKULMU?" balas Jimin tak kalah keras membuat Taehyung diam dengan wajah mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi, apa harus sekeras itu?" dumelnya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan lengannya di meja. "Hishh, kenapa badanku jadi mendadak panas semua begini?"

"Kau sakit?"

"Kurasa aku memang benar-benar sudah gila, Jim."

"Huh?" Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti. Endingnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu, meninggalkan meja Taehyung, dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan saat melihatnya dari kejauhan hingga membuat pertanyaan heran terlontar dari sekretarisnya.

"Ada apa, Sajangnim?"

"Tidak ada."

 **END**

a/n: Ini adalah salah satu fiksiku yang pernah ku-publish di Whattpad dan akhirnya ku-publish ulang di sini ^^

Review? Terimakasih


End file.
